Seul parmi cinq
by Sugar Aoi
Summary: Cette courte histoire se base sur le personnage de Makoto. Seul, esseulé et solitaire... (Ça fait beaucoup de solitude). Avec une touche de naïf optimisme ! Venez lire, car là, je ne suis vraiment pas très vendeuse pour mon résumé. Soupçons de yaoi !


Bonjour, bonsoir ! C'est le retour des nouvelles fanfictions ! Toutes neuves et toutes fraîches ! Je suis contente de réussir à écrire en ce moment (je garde certains écrits pour moi, car ne sont pas des fanfictions, mais des histoires originales). Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anime Free ! qui m'a inspiré. Je ne pensais pas qu'il me plairait particulièrement aux premiers abords. Je me disais que ça serait un anime assez sympa, avec des beaux mecs, des allusions yaoi, et basta. Et finalement j'aime beaucoup l'ambiance, les personnages et tout le reste. Mon inspiration actuellement fertile s'est donc jetée dessus comme un chat sur sa pâtée Whiskas.

Je l'ai écrit d'une traite, alors j'espère ne pas avoir fait trop trop de fautes. N'hésitez pas à me le signaler. Bien sûr, j'espère surtout que l'histoire vous plaira ! (Personnellement, comme je dois toujours réécrire une bonne centaine de fois mes histoires, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir fait un peu à la va-vite... Mais des amies m'ont convaincues de poster malgré tout. A vous de voir donc !)

**One-shot sur Free !**

**Seul parmi cinq  
**

- « ...Je suis en couple. »

Hein ? Haru ? Makoto cligna des yeux et tourna vivement la tête dans sa direction. A ce réflexe, le concerné avait détourné le regard. Il semblait sérieux. De toute façon, Haru n'était pas du genre à inventer une telle histoire pour paraître intéressant. Il semblait même l'avoir avoué car le sujet de la conversation y était propice... Cela aurait été plus compliqué de le balancer d'un bloc, ou plutôt infaisable pour lui.

Les récits sur les histoires de cœurs avait commencé de Nagisa. Il parlait d'un air amusé que Gou et le capitaine Mikoshiba, de l'école où était justement scolarisé Rin, passaient de plus en plus de temps ensembles. Puis, il avait demandé avec sa joie habituelle des informations à ses camarades sur ce qu'il pensait de ça et, ce qui avait était le coup de pouce de Haru, s'il y avait quelque chose à savoir de leur côté aussi.

- « Avec Rin. »

La bouche de Makoto se referma sur la question qui allait en sortir. Grâce à l'anticipation de son meilleur ami, il avait eu sa réponse avant même d'avoir le temps de l'énoncer.

- « Oh, c'est vrai Haru-chan ?! Génial ! Je suis vraiment content pour toi ! Et pour Rin-chan aussi ! Ca fait combien de temps ? » s'exclama Nagisa, les yeux brillants de joie et de curiosité.

- « Ne m'appelle pas comme ça... » rétorqua Haru, gêné. « Pas longtemps. » Il avait eu le courage d'officialiser les choses... Néanmoins, continuer sur cette lancée lui paraissait un peu trop.

Ce fut à Makoto de sourire.

« Moi aussi, je suis content pour toi Haru. Pour vous deux. »

Il avait été d'abord sous le choc de la nouvelle. Rin et Haru ? Leur relation avait changé depuis le départ de Rin pour l'Australie, et tout avait tendu après son retour en ville. Il y avait le fait qu'ils étaient deux hommes. Mais c'était bien que l'un et l'autre ait pu reconnaître leur attirance respective.

Puis, pourquoi cela ne serait-il pas possible ? Haru pouvait calmer les ardeurs mauvaises de Rin, l'équilibrer, lui apporter à nouveau le même sourire qu'il affichait quand ils étaient gamins, à l'époque où ils avaient gagnés le relais. Quant à Rin, il y avait aussi des choses qu'il pouvait apporter à Haru.

L'échange ne serait pas à sens unique.

- Deux mois plus tard -

- « Tada ! C'est à nous d'avoir quelque chose à annoncer ! »

Nous...? Makoto et Haru s'échangèrent un regard perdu, pour fixer ensuite dans un timing parfait Nagisa et Rei, un peu en retrait derrière, qui réajustait ses lunettes en cachant une gêne néanmoins apparente.

- « Nous ? » interrogea Makoto, clignant à nouveau des yeux.

- « Oui ! Haru-chan et Rin-chan ne sont plus les seuls désormais ! », ce qui fut suivit d'un signe de tête positif de la part de Rei pour appuyer les paroles du blond, et d'un : « C'était peut-être un peu direct » à peine murmuré.

- « Félicitations ! » Sous le coup de la nouvelle, encore une fois, Makoto se ressaisit, sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux bien coiffés de Rei. « Tu as intérêt à prendre soin de lui. »

Haru, quant à lui, arborait un sourire doux aux lèvres, toujours pudique dans ses réactions, dans un certain sens.

C'était assez étrange de... De penser qu'en plus de partager le fait d'avoir un prénom féminin, quatre d'entre eux avaient en commun d'aimer un autre homme. Il n'y avait donc que lui...? D'un côté, cela semblait logique que dans un groupe de cinq, un se trouve un peu décalé par rapport aux autres. Rei avait été le premier dans sa situation. Pour un membre d'un club de natation, ne pas savoir nagé avait été toute une histoire... Quand il n'y avait que Haru, Nagisa et lui, le blond s'était distingué en étant dans une promotion différente d'eux, vu qu'il était un an plus jeune.

Ainsi, pour les histoires de cœur, il était celui se voyait différent. Cela n'était pas mal. Il se sentait... juste un peu seul sur le coup. Et heureux pour eux. Jamais il ne sentait pas si mal pour leur en vouloir... Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait songé véritablement à avoir quelqu'un avant de les savoir tous en dehors du célibat.

« Makoto. »

Il sursauta, et fixa d'abord la main qui s'était posée sur son épaule, avant de remonter vers son propriétaire.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Haru ? »

- « ...Rien. »

- Et quelques heures plus tard -

Makoto se frotta les yeux et s'étira, appréciant à sa juste valeur la douleur légère de ses muscles d'avoir travaillé pendant un peu plus de deux heures à nager sans arrêt. Il se sentait bien dans l'eau... Tout en étant loin de Haru et de son « fanatisme » pour cet élément. Ce dernier l'observait en silence de l'autre côté du bassin, sur la terre ferme.

- « Tu étais là, Haru ? »

Le désigné fit non de la tête et répondit par un vague « Je viens d'arriver. ».

Makoto avait remarqué qu'il semblait dans la lune depuis ce midi, plus silencieux aussi. Quelque chose n'allait pas ? Il se demandait si cela avait un rapport avec Rin... Peu importait le sujet de sa préoccupation, il ne comptait de toute façon pas le laisser se torturer ainsi l'esprit.

- « Tu veux parler un peu ? »

Il appuya ses bras puissants sur le bord et s'extirpa de l'eau, avant de s'avancer vers lui.

- « On dirait vraiment que quelque chose ne vas pas depuis tout à l'heure. »

- « Ce n'est pas moi. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire... ? Haru détourna le regard et Makoto le vit se mordre l'intérieur de la lèvre, avant que son regard ne prenne une allure plus déterminée.

- « Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de ça. »

- « De quoi tu parles, Haru ? »

- « …..Tu ne dois pas te sentir seul, par rapport à nous. Cela ne changera pas notre amitié pour toi. »

- « Haru... »

- « Toi aussi, tu trouveras quelqu'un de bien. Alors ne pense pas à ça. Je ne veux pas que ça te rende triste. » Haru avait posé sa main sur son épaule, comme il l'avait fait avant la reprise des cours pour l'après-midi.

N'ayant rien à répliquer, Makoto soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- « C'est vrai que c'est un peu particulier... Je ne pensais pas que ça me ferait si bizarre à ne pas le seul à... Enfin, tu vois. »

Haru acquiesça, ce qui fit sourire doucement son ami.

- « Mais ne t'en fais pas, Haru. Je suis vraiment content pour vous quatre. Rin et toi, Nagisa et Rei... Le fait que je me sente.. un peu à l'écart.. Il passera quand je me serais vraiment habitué à l'idée. Merci de t'être inquiété autant pour moi. »

- « Hn... On rentre ? »

- « Oui, je vais te raccompagner. Laisse-moi me changer d'abord. »

Makoto fut prêt en une dizaine de minutes, habillé, séché et prêt à partir, avec Haru qui l'attendait avec son calme légendaire.

- « Allons-y... »

Oui, il devait chasser ses mauvaises pensées de sa tête. Rabâcher les choses ne serviraient à rien. Les choses viendraient en leur temps, n'est-ce-pas ? Haru avait voulu le lui rappeler à sa manière. Ca avait été un peu maladroit... Mais c'était Haru, et cela ne l'en rendait pas moins soulagé et heureux.


End file.
